Permission
by captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Modern A/U. Killian wants to marry Emma. But there are a few things he has to do before he asks her.
1. Chapter 1

Permission

Killian had never been more nervous than anything in his entire life. Considering he was well over 300 years old, that was saying something.

He sat in a booth at Granny's, coffee in front of him, but he was not drinking. Instead, he was rubbing his sweaty palms together; he could not figure out how to keep still he was so nervous. He couldn't explain why he was so nervous; he's been seeing this person a lot lately. He considered this person extremely important in his new life her in Storybrooke. It definitely had to do with the question he needed to ask.

It was past 3:00pm. School had been let out about a half hour beforehand, so he knew it was only a matter of time before Henry showed up to meet him for this afternoon get-together. Just as he was thinking this, a mop of brown hair entered the diner.

"Henry! Over here, lad!"

Henry beamed over at Killian as he made his way over to the booth. The two of them had been meeting up more and more lately. Whether it was sailing, spending time at Granny's or just hanging out at Henry's grandparent's apartment and playing what he called "video games," the two were becoming inseparable, which is why this meeting was especially important to Killian.

"So how was your first day of school? High school must be a big change for you."

"Not bad. And not really, considering I've been with these kids ever since I was in kindergarten. Plus we haven't really started actual work, so that's a plus. I know I'm really going like my English teacher this year, though."

"I should certainly hope so. If there was one person who knows English and literature more than anyone in Storybrooke, it's dear Belle."

"Totally! I'm really glad she was able to move on from my grandpa and find someone who appreciates her."

"I agree. Belle was always such a decent person; someone whom your grandfather didn't deserve. Will makes her happy, and she in turn puts him in his place."

This seemingly normal conversation between him and Henry just made him all the more anxious to ask him. What would he say? What would happen if he said no? Would their relationship alter? Either way, it was no or never. Killian drew a large breath, and exhaled slowly, finally garnering the courage to ask.

"Henry, there's something I need to ask of you."

"Sure, what's up?"

He steeled himself, knowing it was no or never.

"Your mom and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life. I just wanted you to know that, first and foremost."

'Okay…"

Killian reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and showed Henry the contents. Inside laid a ring: a ring with two princess-diamonds on either side of a larger emerald-cut ruby.

"Your mother once put my heart back into my chest; little did she know that she had taken it from me long before she did that. That is what the stone in the middle represents: my pure heart, given to her willingly. What I wanted to ask you Henry, since you are one of the most important men in your mother's life, is if you will consent to me asking your mother for her hand in marriage?"

He had never seen Henry really, truly cry. He had seen him be upset at his mother-both his mothers, in fact. But he had never witnessed true tears from the boy.

"Killian, you are so old-fashioned," Henry said as he giggled through the tears.

"I wanted to do this right, lad. I didn't feel comfortable if I didn't ask."

"Of course you can marry my mom!"

Both been jumped out of their seats and hugged one another. It was one of those hugs that just felt right to Killian; it felt like home.

He whispered to Henry, "This in no way means I'm trying to replace your father, you know that, right, lad?"

"Of course I do. But hey, I get to tell everyone my step-dad is Captain Hook!"

"Right you are, Henry."

They both released each other from their embrace. Killian dropped money on the table for his coffee and they both strode out of Granny's together. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Henry asked, "So, since you went to me, are you going to ask my grandparents?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The amount of response to the first chapter of this fic was ASTOUNDING. Thank you all so very much for supporting it and me. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Killian began the short journey to the home of Charming-Nolan's, with Henry right beside him. Henry told him he wanted to be there to show his support, and Killian was grateful. He was going to be Henry's stepfather, so to have him give him his blessing meant the world to Killian. He had never really contemplated being a father; even with Milah it was more about just the two of them, living in the moment together. But with Emma, not only could he see himself as a father to Henry, but also to the children that he and Emma would have together. But he was getting ahead of himself; he hadn't even asked Emma yet! First: her parents.

Arriving at the front door to the apartment, Killian was about to knock when Henry suddenly stopped him. "Hey, my uncle might be asleep! You wouldn't want to wake him up." Both he and Henry shuddered at the thought of waking a sleeping baby, especially Henry's uncle. "I have a key."

Henry fished out the key from his jacket pocket, unlocked the door, and opened it quietly. He peered around the door to see if anyone was downstairs. "Grandma? Grandpa?" he spoke quietly.

A whisper from the kitchen caught their attention. "In here, Henry! Try to be a little quiet though; your uncle is upstairs, asleep. How was your first day of…"

Mary-Margaret's voiced trailed off by the sight of Killian behind Henry.

"Hoo-I mean, Killian! What a nice surprise! Do come in, won't you? You know Emma is as work right now, right?"

"Yes, milady, I know that Emma is otherwise occupied, which is why I am here. It is actually you and David to whom I need to speak."

"Oh, but David is at the Sherriff's office as well. Do you want me to ask him to come home for a bit?"

His hands became so damp with sweat that he had to rub them on his jeans in order to give his palms some dry relief. And he thought speaking to Henry made him nervous? He had to ask Snow White and Prince Charming for their only child's hand!

"If it is not too much of an imposition, milady…"

"Killian, stop it with that nonsense! I'm not a queen here! I'm just plain-old Mary-Margaret."

"No matter how many times you tell me that, it will never sink in, milady."

Shaking her head at his stubbornness, she picked up her cell phone to call David. "David? Hi honey! No nothing is the matter. Killian is over here and he would really like to speak to the both of us. No I don't know what about, but it seems important. Ok, we'll see you in a few minutes. Love you!" She ended the call then looked up at Killian and Henry, "It will only take a minute for him to get here. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"I don't think I would mine a glass of hot cocoa."

"Oh, me too!" Henry exclaimed.

"I know how you like yours, Henry. Killian?"

Since being with Emma, he began to develop a penchant for her favorite drink, including the way it was made. "Cinnamon on mine as well, thanks."

Killian and Henry both made their way over to the table while Mary-Margaret fixed up their cocoa. Henry could tell how much this situation was starting to affect him, because he leaned over in his seat to give him a pep talk.

"Hey, I've got your back. You don't have to do this alone."

"I really appreciate that, lad. More than you know."

"You doing this just show them how much you care about my mom. I know Grandpa will see that."

"You don't think your grandmother will see that?"

With a slight chuckle, he answered, "Oh please! She will be too busy crying about how happy she is! You know you will not have to work her over at all; she loves you and how you treat Mom."

Somewhat relieved, Killian was able to let out his first full breath of the entire day. Somewhat sarcastically, he said to Henry, "I'm glad that it is only Prince Charming who I have to impress."

As soon as the words exited his mouth, the door opened and David strolled in. It was the moment of truth.

"So, what seems to be so important for me to leave work? Not that I'm complaining about seeing you sooner, my dear," David said to his wife with his infectious smile.

"I think you should ask Killian that, sweetheart."

They both walked over to the table and sat down with Killian and Henry.

David sat directly in front of Killian and inquired, "So, Hook, what can we do for you?"

"Well, to be honest, David, it more what can the two of you can do for me."

Both David and Mary-Margaret gave each other curious looks; they had no idea what Killian was going to ask them. "Go on…" David urged.

With Henry patting him on the back and whispering, "You got this," Killian looked upon his potential in-laws. Just as he did with Henry, he spoke not rehearsed words, but words that came from his heart.

"I come before you both not as Captain Hook: fearsome pirate, and Captain of the Jolly Roger. I am here simply as Killian Jones, a man who was lost, lost for so long; a man who feared he would never be found again; until an angel came along and brought light and meaning back into his life. That angel was Emma. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that anyone could have ever brought me out of the depths that I had crawled into, but she did just that. And she made me a better man because of it; better even, I think, than before I became a pirate.

"Please know that in my mind, I am not speaking to David Nolan and Mary-Margaret Blanchard, residents of Storybrooke. Nay, I am speaking directly to Snow White and Prince James, the truest of true loves; the example that all of us who believe in such can only hope to aspire; to the people who gave life to the product true love. I say all of this to you because I believe I have found my own True Love in your beautiful daughter. I ask that you could find it in your heart to consent to me asking Emma for her hand in marriage."

During his speech, he noticed tears beginning to form in the corner of Mary-Margaret's eyes. Well, once he was finished, they started flowing like a waterfall down the apples of her cheeks. Henry was right; she wasn't the one he had to worry about.

Panning to Mary-Margaret's left, Killian notice David breathe out a long, drawn-out breathe. Whether that was a good sign, or a bad sign, he did not know. David stared at Killian for what seemed like forever, making him very anxious. He could even see Henry start to scratch the back of his ear out of his peripheral vision; a trait he must have picked up from him in all their time spent with one another.

Finally, David spoke to Killian.

"Killian: first of all, that feels weird to call you that let me just say," he started off, smiling, "I know we have had our differences. I know that there were times when I, well we, thought your intentions toward Emma were not exactly pure. But you proved me wrong; you proved to the both of us that you had changed. You aren't that revenge-driven pirate who was motivated by his own selfishness anymore. You are a great man. The way you treat Emma and Henry makes us both very happy."

Killian delighted in these words being said by his beloved's father, but before he could say anything, Mary-Margaret interrupted, "Killian Jones, we would be honored if you be our son-in-law!" The woman was practically beaming with excitement.

"You couldn't just give me this, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy! I couldn't help myself!"

"I know. And it's one of the many reasons why I love you," David said to his lovely wife, while pulling her into his arms to kiss her forehead.

"This calls for a celebration!" Mary-Margaret shouted, hastily getting up from her chair and heading into the kitchen.

She hurried back to the table, a bottle of what seemed to be some sort of light-brown liquor in her hand. "We have been saving this for a while, but I guess now is as perfect a time as any!"

It was rum.

Three glasses were poured; Henry begged to have some, but even Killian told him he couldn't have any, so he just kept to his cinnamon-topped cocoa.

The four of them raised their glasses, and David asked, "What shall we toast to?"

Henry said, "To family!"

Mary-Margaret added, "To new beginnings!"

Killian finished with, "To true love!"

After their glasses clinked together, and each of them took a sip of their beverage, Killian's ever-curious future mother-in-law's eye suddenly lit up as she asked, "So…how are you going to ask Emma?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First of all, THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It has truly been a pleasure to write. _

_I also need to give a special shout-out to daniellm, because without them, this chapter, and the next few after, would not have been possible. _

_Yes, this adventure will take a few chapters. I know, I'm evil._

It was finally here: the day that Killian was going to propose to Emma. He was beyond nervous. _Will she like the surprise? Will she even be surprised? Or will she assume something is amiss? Will she say yes?_ That last question had been plaguing him since he first met Henry that day at Granny's. Luckily, he had Henry's blessing, as well as that of her parents. Asking them was difficult enough; to actually look Emma in her gorgeous green eyes and profess his undying love for her will be most scared he's ever been in his life—and he's gone up against the Crocodile on multiple occasions.

Henry had been the one to suggest the idea of the proposal, that day at Mary-Margaret and David's apartment. He had to admit, he was a clever lad.

"_How about a scavenger hunt? It would be fitting, you being a pirate and all. Mom can search for clues, and it will eventually lead to you! You can even put an 'X' to mark the spot and everything!"_

_ "Henry, what a brilliant idea!'_

_ "We can call it Operation Swan Princess!"_

_ Killian was taken aback. "But I thought the whole 'Operation' code name was something you did with your mums?"_

_ "Guess what, Killian? You're about to be my step-dad. That means you get to join the club!"_

Henry will never know how much that had meant to Killian, to include him in on the code names. Just another thing to add in the list of their bonding moments, each of which he would be forever grateful. He was equally as happy that he wanted to be included in the scavenger hunt, as well as his grandparents. Mary-Margaret could barely contain her excitement at the thought of being included in her own daughter's proposal. Killian also sought the assistance of Miss Ruby and Granny, and also Miss Belle to help out as well.

He and Belle have been getting along much better now that The Dark One was no longer in the picture. Not only was she teaching at the high school, but she took over full ownership of the library, thanks his hopefully future mother-in-law, the mayor. Killian was also honestly happy to see her with Will Scarlett, even if he was a thief. He made her laugh—something he could say he never saw her do when she with Gold. No doubt he was better match for her—not perfect, but better.

Everything was in place for the big night. He just had one stop to make before he started getting himself ready for the end of Emma's journey.

Knowing that Emma always took her lunch break at 12:30, he was not surprised to find her office at the Sherriff's station empty. He placed the initial clue on the top of her desk, in plain sight. She knew his distinctive handwriting, so she will have little doubt as to who they came from.

All the clues had been placed; their clue-givers informed of their tasks; now it was time for Killian to go prepare. 5pm couldn't come soon enough.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emma entered her office at 1pm, just after another satisfying lunch at Granny's. She loved taking at least that half hour of the day to catch up with Ruby and Granny. They had always been so kind to Emma ever since she came to Storybrooke. They were like and extended family to her. She hated leaving the diner every day, but she knew she would just be back to see them the next day, like clockwork.

As she made her way to her desk, she noticed a piece of paper that was not there when she left. Curious, Emma sat in her chair and examined the folded-up parchment, noticing immediately Killian's handwriting. _My sneaky pirate_, she said to herself, as she opened up the missive. She began to read:

_**My dearest Swan, **_

_**Tonight is no ordinary night. Tonight is a night you will go on an extraordinary adventure. Reminiscent of the tales of the great Captain Hook himself, you will have to find a very valuable treasure. Alas, I will not be there to guide you, but fear not: there will be help along the way. Your guides will lead you to what you seek. Your first clue will be hidden somewhere that many tales are kept, much like the one in which you are about to embark. Your adventure begins at 5pm. **_

_**KJ**_

Emma had no idea what to make of this letter, but what she knew for sure was her night just got a whole lot more interesting. She did have a laugh at the reference to Captain Hook; she got a kick out of him mentioning himself in that fashion, because she really didn't see him like that anymore—not for a very long time.

She still had four hours to kill until her "adventure" began, so tried to distract herself with as much busy work as possible—not just paper work, but cleaning as well—in order to pass the time. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but look at the clock each time a task was complete.

Minutes slowly but surely turned to hours, and much to Emma's delight, the clock finally struck 5pm. Eager to get her evening started, she put all of the completed paperwork in its proper place, put on her red leather jacket, turned off all the lights, and locked up the station for the evening. Emma took the paper, her first clue, and looked at it again.

_Just where in the hell in this city is a place that holds many tales?_ She knew Henry's book had pretty much every fairy tale known to man inside, but that wasn't a place…

Then it dawned on her: the book held many tales, but there's a place that could hold volumes and volumes of books just like it. With this knowledge in hand, she made haste for the library.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The bell above the library door rang to signify someone had entered. Emma was surprised to see it so empty—it was usually teeming with life, even at this time of the day. Belle was such a hospitable person; she exuded positive energy, especially now that Mr. Gold was no longer in her life.

Everyone loved being around her, so it was no wonder that she was the first choice the town picked to take over the schooling for the children. With Mary-Margaret as mayor, plus being a mother to a toddler, it was hard for her to keep up.

The children, although now teenagers, took to Belle immediately; she was fair, but firm, in her teaching style. Her eyes lit up every time one of her students wanted to discuss a book in even more detail. She enjoyed teaching, but books would always be her first love.

Belle peeked at Emma from librarian's just off to the right of the entrance.

"Good evening, Emma! Ready to begin you adventure?" Belle was practically bursting with happiness, but Emma couldn't understand why. Belle must know something I don't, she thought.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I know I'm supposed to be here, but I don't know why."

Belled reached down onto the desk to lift a piece of paper, and gave it to Emma. "This is what you're looking for, I believe."

It was another note. Emma opened it in front of Belle, and read out loud

_**My dearest Swan, **_

_**If you are reading this, then you have found yourself in the place where all great tales are kept for generations to enjoy. But there is one in particular that you need to look for, which will lead you to your next destination. The only thing I can tell you about this tale is that it features a place that is very important to both of us. If you look in your heart, you already know the answer. **_

_**KJ**_

_A place where we both have been, and that is very important to us both? What?!_ Emma began to wrack her brain to come up with a solution to the clue.

Belle, always trying to help, asked, "Well, where have you been together?"

"Well, we've been together in the Enchanted Forest? Maybe he's referring to the time we climbed the beanstalk together? That was when we first started talking."

"That is one idea. Where else?"

Emma answered, "Well, was in New York, but we were there with a bunch of other people…"

"There has to be somewhere else…" Belle said, trying to pry the answer from Emma.

_Yeah, she knows something._

"We went to Neverland together, to get Henry back from Pan..."

_**Look into your heart, and you will know the answer.**_

The line from Killian's note echoed in her mind just as the thought of Neverland came to her mind, and it was suddenly clear. That was where they shared their first kiss. That was where he confessed to having feelings for her. That was where, despite her misgivings, where she realized she had feelings for him.

"_Peter Pan_ by J.M. Barrie: Where is it?"

Smiling triumphantly, Belle led her to the children's section of the library.

Once she reached the shelf, Emma pulled out the only copy and opened the cover. There, laid inside, was another letter.

She was so happy she was able to figure out this particular riddle, because it brought back the memories of the first initial feelings she had for Killian, and Emma smiled, because he thought to include those thoughts in his clues.

Placing the book back on the shelf, she opened up the next clue and read aloud to Belle:

_**My dearest Swan, **_

_** If you are reading this, then your heart has led you to the place where we shared many firsts. I am so fortunate to know that those firsts weren't just, as you said, "a one-time thing." You are quite good at solving my riddles thus far, my princess. Let's keep going, shall we? For your next clue, you will need to journey to the lair of the wolf. I eagerly await you reading my next missive. **_

_** KJ**_

Even Emma was stumped. "The 'lair of the wolf?'" she yelled, "What in the world could that possibly mean?!"

"Honestly, even I couldn't tell you," Belle chimed in.

"Well, there goes my run at solving these clues fast enough…"

Belle came beside Emma to offer her a hug. "Don't worry, Emma. You're smart. You'll figure this one out, too. Maybe you could go to Granny's and think it over?"

"You know what? That doesn't sound like bad i…"

The lightbulb in Emma's brain went off. _**The lair of the wolf**__. _Ruby was a werewolf in the Enchanted Forest!

"Belle, you're a genius!" Emma exclaimed as she flung her arms around the brunette and squeezed until she was gasping for air.

"Sorry about that. Gotta run!" With that, Emma dashed out of the library and headed towards the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I just couldn't wait to get this chapter out of me. I started it immediately after Chapter 3 was posted. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Again, thanks to daniellm for giving me the idea for this portion of the story. You are my muse! _

Emma was so out of breath from her run to Granny's, she practically tumbled through the entrance once she reached the front door.

Ruby was behind the counter, staring at Emma as she toppled over her own feet.

"Where's the fire, Em?" she called out, trying to hold back her smile.

"Very funny, Ruby. But I think we both know why I'm here."

"Touché, Sherriff, but I was given specific instructions not to give you your next clue until you had your usual."

_You've got to be kidding me_? Her internal thoughts were growing frustrated.

Wanting to get to the next clue as fast as possible, she made her way to her usual stool at the bar, while Ruby was already placing the piping-hot cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her.

"Thanks," Emma said, as she lifted the cup to her mouth. No matter what time of year, Emma loved her special drink, and Killian knew that. She loved that he wanted to include it in her "treasure hunt." That pirate of hers…

"So how's the evening been?" Ruby asked with her hands cupping her face in her hand, with her elbows on top of the counter. She startled Emma out of her Killian-themed thoughts.

"So far, so good; haven't hit too many snags. The last one had me stumped for a bit, until Belle said something smart, and now here I am."

"Leave it to the bookworm…"

"I know, right?"

Emma took taking casual sips of her cocoa while chatting with Ruby when Granny came down from upstairs.

"Good, she's drinking her cocoa. But is she finished? We were given a very stern warning from Killian that you had to have a little break in between to rejuvenate yourself."

Emma swooned, gripping her mug to take another swig. "He just thought of everything, didn't he?"

Ruby just smiled and shook her head at Emma's obvious love-struck look. "I don't know what you did to that man, but you are one lucky lady."

"He is a one of a kind, that's for sure."

"You sure there isn't a clone out there for me?" Ruby asked.

"Or me?" Granny added.

"Granny!" Ruby shouted, surprised.

"What?! I may be old, but I ain't dead...or blind, either."

Both girls tried as hard as they could to hold in their laughter, but to no avail. Emma almost fell off her stool she was laughing so hard. There was never a dull moment between her, Granny and Ruby that was for sure.

Once they were able to catch their breath, and Emma righted herself in her seat, Granny grasped Emma's hand in hers and continued, "Emma, when there is a man like that who is willing to go the ends of the earth for you, appreciate that. Always."

"Trust me, Granny. I don't ever take Killian for granted."

"See that it never changes, or else I might have to swoop in," Granny said with a wink.

"Don't go all cougar on me now, Gran."

That got a pretty good laugh out of the old lady as she walked over to where her granddaughter stood and grabbed something from the back counter: the next clue.

Knowing that the key to continuing her adventure was only a few sips away, Emma took what remained of her cocoa and downed it in one gulp. "Ok, ladies. I've finished my cup. May I have what I came for now?" she said, her anxiousness obvious in her voice.

Granny and Red stared at each other and shared smile before Granny handed Emma the paper.

Emma almost ripped the clue in two; she tugged it so hard out of her hand. She just simply could not wait to read it.

_**My Dearest Swan, **_

_** You are the smartest woman I know, so it is no surprise to me that you would eventually figure this one out. Just one of the many things I adore about you, love. Now, in order to get your next clue, you must venture to the home of true love. I eagerly await you figuring this one out, my love. **_

_** KJ**_

_ The home of true love, huh? Oh Killian, could you have made this one any easier. I guess it was a way of balancing out that last one. _

Lifting her head up after reading the latest clue, she smirked at Red and Granny as she spoke, "Looks like I have to go my parent's apartment."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Emma knocked on the door, she wasn't surprised that it took so long for anyone to answer. What did surprise her was who it was who actually greeted her at the door.

"Henry?'

"Finally!" Henry looked over his shoulders to his grandparents and yelled, "She made it!" Glancing back at his mother, he rolled his eyes as he said, "Took you long enough."

"Hey now! Give me a break, kid! I don't even know what this is all about; you can't expect me to solve these things immediately."

"Sure I can. I'm a teenager; I'm impatient."

"Now isn't that and understatement if I ever heard one. So, are you going to let me in or what?"

Henry moved aside the doorframe to allow his mother entrance. Standing at the table, looks of love in their eyes at their only daughter, were her parents. Mary-Margaret's eyes were wet and red; she looked as if she had been crying for a long time, but fresh tears formed at the sight of Emma.

"Hi, Mom, Dad. You guys ok?"

Mary-Margaret could only nod "yes," or else she ran the risk of sobbing uncontrollably.

David approached Emma, and hugged her while cradling her head in his hand. She could sense that even he was about to break down. Why, she had no idea.

"Seriously, you guys are scaring me. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," David answered, "Everything is just fine."

"It's more than fine!" exclaimed Henry. "In fact, everything is bloody brilliant!

"Clearly, you have been spending way too much time with Killian, kid," she laughed. Hearing Henry us one of Killian's expressions meant a great deal to her, in fact. It meant that two of the most important men in her life were bonding, and it meant more to her than she could have ever imagined.

"So, where is it?" she inquired to Henry.

"Where's what?"

"Don't play that game, Henry. Where's my next clue?"

"What makes you think I have it?"

Looking up at her parents, and then back down to her son, Emma said, matter-of-factly, "Because clearly you are the mastermind of this little operation. They can barely say any words to me, and you are acting as cool as a cucumber."

"You are one smart lady, you know that, mom?"

"So I've been told."

Reaching behind him into his back pocket, Henry revealed the next clue. Emma was just about reach for it, when Henry put his hand out in front of his body to stop her.

"Hold it right there. Before I give this to you, answer me one question?"

"Sure, kid. Shoot."

"Do you love Killian?"

Emma put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at the same time as she answered, "Yes, Henry. I love him. Now give me the paper."

"No. That was a rushed answer. I need to know that you really, really love him. Do you love him like grandma and grandpa? Is he your true love?"

It was a question she had thought about many times, but before then, she wasn't sure would've been able to verbalize the answer. Yes, she loved him; yes, she was in love with him. But the depth of that love was what scared her: she had never loved anyone more than she loved Killian.

She looked Henry in eyes (he was that tall now) and said, "Henry, yes. Killian is my true love. We may not have had a situation come about where it was needed to break a spell or a curse, but that doesn't mean it isn't true. I know it; I feel it."

Smiling ear-to-ear, Henry said, "Well then, I guess that settles that," as he handed her the next clue. This one she read to herself.

_**My dearest Swan, **_

_**I have no doubt that you deciphered your last clue immediately. There was a reason: I just could not wait for you to figure it out so you could read this, your final clue. Yes, darling, this is the final clue to your treasure. I need you to go where I feel most at peace. This should also be fairly easy for you, and there is a reason for that as well. That reason will be revealed as soon as your reach your destination. And remember: all great pirate treasure can be found where 'X' marks the spot. **_

_**KJ**_

_Once a pirate, always a pirate,_ Emma mused as she clutched the last clue to her chest.

"I have to get to the docks. I'll see you all later?"

"Looking forward to it, Mom."

Emma grabbed Henry and held him in a tight embrace. "I love you, kid."

"Love you, too. Now go!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she screamed over her shoulder as she dashed out of the apartment. Mary-Margaret and David approach Henry, and they all stare at the empty doorway.

The final part of Emma's adventure was about to take place; little did Emma know that her real adventure was just about to begin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emma felt a sense of calm rush over her as she approached the docks. Even though she had no idea what was about to happen, or why she was supposed to be here in the first place, the rush of the water always made her feel relaxed. After spending so much time with Killian, his love of the ocean seemed to have transferred to her as well. So it was a no brainer to her that this is where he felt most at peace.

She got closer and closer to the space that used to hold the Jolly Roger. That was just another example of how much Killian meant to her: the fact that he was able to trade his ship, his livelihood, for her and the chance to bring her back to Storybrooke…she couldn't put into words what it meant to her when he told her. She still couldn't believe that anyone could care about her that much. Yet, here she was, on the docks, ending a treasure hunt orchestrated by that same pirate.

Right next that empty dock space, under the lights, she noticed a giant 'X' written in chalk. _A little on the nose, babe,_ she laughed to herself. As she made her way the 'X', she heard the sound of a second set of footsteps. She would recognize the cadence of those steps anywhere, so she turned and looked.

What she saw would be etched in her mind for the rest of her days.

Killian—dear, sweet, sneaky Killian Jones—was dressed in a fitted tuxedo, crisp white shirt, black bow tie, and patent leather shoes. The only accessory that gave away his true identity was his hook, or else Emma might have confused him for some type of billionaire playboy. She was speechless.

"Looks like I am way underdressed…or you're overdressed, don't know which." That was the most coherent sentence she was able to form.

"Surprised, love?"

"You could say that. Let me just say, first of all, damn…" She was not subtle in giving his ensemble the once-over.

Killian nervously scratched the back of his head as her responded, "I wasn't sure you'd like it."

Emma looked him dead in the eyes, giving him her patented "Are you kidding me?" look. "Killian, how could I not. You know you look devilishly handsome in anything you wear. What I don't understand is why. And what's with the treasure hunt? You certainly have some explaining to do."

"Aye, I guess I do. You know, in the last clue, when I told you to go to the place that I was always most at peace?"

"Yeah, and it was pretty obvious."

Killian smiled; she knew him so well. "Yes, well, that has changed a bit. The docks used to be the place that made me calm. But since I met you, Swan, I'm always most at peace when I'm by your side." Killian walked towards Emma so he was inches away from her. He took her check in his hands and whispered, "And that is a feeling I never want to fade."

As customary in this realm, according to his talk with Henry, Killian gracefully dropped to one knee in front of Emma. Her gasp of breath told him that she honestly did not expect this, which made him happy that he was still able to keep his secret right to the very end.

Killian looked up at Emma and he noticed moisture began to form in her eyes. He had to look away for fear that he would begin to cry before he even began his proposal. Composing himself, he gazed into the eyes of his beloved.

"Emma Swan, my love. I look at you and I see a strong, capable woman; a woman who has lived a life of loneliness and loss, but also one of triumph and joy. I have never met a woman who captivated me as much as you have. Right from the start, upon meeting you in the Enchanted Forest, I knew there was something that was drawing me to you. I had tried to fight it, but it was a failed mission from the start.

"I wish Liam was alive, not only so that he could have met you, but so that he could have met the woman who brought me back to life. That is what you did, my love. You brought Killian Jones back. There is no way I could ever repay you for that. But I intended on spending a lifetime with you trying to do so, if you would have me."

Killian reached into the breast pocket inside the tuxedo and pulled out the ring box. He noticed that Emma could barely hold in her tears now, placing her hand in front of her face to try and force back the flow that just wouldn't subside.

He opened the box to reveal the ring, and she lit up.

"As I told Henry, when I met with him…"

"Wait!" she interrupted. "You met with Henry?!"

"And your parents."

She couldn't help but giggle. "You really are old-fashioned, aren't you?"

"I figured you would appreciate the gesture. And is that another old joke?"

"Maybe," she said, "But yes, I do appreciate talking to all of them."

"Thank you. Now may I continue?"

"Please do."

Clearing his throat, he proceeded, "As I was saying, when I met with Henry, I told him the reasoning behind the ring choice. You once held my heart physically in your hand, Swan, to place back in my chest. But you must have always knows you had held it for long before that moment. This ring is a reminder to us both that no matter what, my heart will always belong to you." He took her left hand and cradled it on top of his hook, so he could have leverage to place the ring on her finger with his hand. Of course, it fit perfectly. "Emma Swan: light of my life; my bringer of peace; my true love. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma collapsed onto her knees and bowled Killian over with the biggest hug she'd ever given him. Lying on his back with Emma on top of him, he reached up to her face to wipe away the tears that continued to form as he lifted his head up to kiss the soft lips of his beloved.

The stayed that way for a about a minute or so, until they both ended the kiss for some much needed air.

Emma looked down at Killian's face, and saw nothing but love.

"Killian Jones, I would be honored to be your wife. So my answer is yes. Yes. YES! Mrs. Emma Jones does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Now it was Killian's turn to let cry. The moment she associated her name with his surname is when he couldn't hold it back any longer. He thought, a long time ago, that he was beyond redemption; beyond love. Emma was his savior.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world…and time."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I know, I know. It's been a few weeks since I updated. Blame my hectic work schedule. Anyways, thanks again to daniellm for the idea, and for giving me a bunch of ideas that will keep this fic going. I took this idea and ran with it, and I'm so happy. I hope you guys enjoy all the Captain Bookworm feels! Let me know what you think!_

It didn't take long for the news of Emma and Killian's engagement to spread throughout Storybrooke—mostly because once Mary-Margaret let it slip to Leroy, then it wasn't going to remain a secret for much longer. To help celebrate the occasion, Granny offered to host an engagement party for the newly engaged couple that weekend, to which the two of them were very grateful.

Even though Killian knew that one didn't necessarily have to provide a gift for the couple at an engagement party (thanks to information provided by his now future mother-in-law), or even that the couple didn't' have to exchange gifts either, he couldn't help but want to give something to Emma at the gathering. Unfortunately he was going to need a little help—magical help.

And so it was that two days after the engagement, he casually strolled into the library.

Noticing Belle in her usual spot at the front desk, he walked up to her and said with his usually charm, "Morning, Belle! How are you this fine day?"

Noticing the permanent grin on his face, which caused her to smile, she replied, "Not as good as you are, I'd wager! I'm so glad the treasure hunt was a success! And that you got your treasure at the end as well as she."

"Aye, Emma is a treasure I would never give up, that much is certain."

"I'm very happy for you two, Killian. With all you two have been through…"

Knowing the instance she was referring to specifically, he took Belle's hand in his in comfort. He also noticed her eyes begin to water. "Don't even think of it. Dwelling on the past does no one any good." He truly meant it. He and Belle had been put through hell by the same individual multiple times; it was through all that anguish that they built a kinship, which had gotten stronger and stronger every day. Although the ghost of his actions haunted them both, they were able to get through it together.

Wiping away the unshed tears, she replied, "Right you are, Captain!" Belle called him 'Captain' because she knew it annoyed him, but he noticed her smile began to reappear.

"There's that smile! Don't you ever let anything or anyone erase that smile."

"Or you'll what, Captain?" she asked.

"Or I'll make Will walk the bloody plank," he answered, smirking at her.

Giggling, she playfully swatted at him. "I'd like to see you try, because you would have to get through me first."

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Killian joked, "That is not a battle I would wish to engage in, my dearest Belle. Your mind is far greater than any weapon I have at my disposal."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Captain," Belle retorted. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"You think just because I come visit you at work that I need something? That I'm not here to just visit…oh, what was the modern term? Oh, yes, my 'bestie?'"

"Nice try, Killian."

Realizing she could read him as well as he could read Emma, Killian said, "Ok, Belle. There is something I need. I'm hoping you will be able to assist." He was kind of nervous about asking her this specifically; he was afraid her smile might fade away once again.

"Well…"

"I was wondering...before the shop was closed down, you didn't by any chance take anything from the shop, did you? And potions or powders or anything of that nature?"

Just like he suspected, her smile was immediately replaced by a blank stare. The day that they finally decided to close the shop had been a day of much rejoicing in Storybrooke. It meant that the days of Rumpelstiltskin and his dark presence were gone for good. Naturally, even though he was physically gone, they wanted to remove any thing that could possibly remind anyone of him; that meant closing the shop and ridding it of all of the contents. Regina was there to take anything that could be considered truly dark and dispose of it immediately, but there were some essential potions and ingredients that she kept for herself in her vault.

"Why do you ask?" she answered, slightly nervous.

"Because if you do, then it would make getting Emma's gift for our engagement party a lot easier, and save me a trip to Regina's to beg for her assistance."

That peaked Belle's curiosity. "Before I answer truthfully, why is that you need magic? What sort of gift do you plan on getting Emma?"

Killian thought it best to be blunt with Belle. He never twisted his words with her. "I need to be able to open up the portal to Arendelle again."

That was an answer Belle certainly didn't see coming, but one that totally made sense to her, because she couldn't help but start to tear up while clutching her hands over her heart.

"Emma is one lucky lady, to have a man like you willing to go to another realm just to make sure his woman's best friend could be here for the wedding."

"I'm always a gentleman, Belle. But you still haven't answered my question…"

Belle stepped out from behind the front desk to walk to a painting hanging on the wall behind her. She removed the painting from the wall, and she revealed a combination safe. Rolling the dial to the appropriate three-digit code, the metal door opened the thud. Belle reached inside and grabbed a vial of purplish-blue powder, which she presented to Killian.

"So you did steal some of his stores? There's a little pirate in you as well, Belle," he said, making a joke to force her smile back, which worked.

"Only a few things that I thought would be useful down the road, which is a good thing, it seems. Now you don't have to go begging to Regina."

"Thank the Gods for that."

"Even if I didn't have anything, I'm sure Henry would've helped you with Regina."

"True, the lad had been more than helpful with the treasure hunt for his mother." He couldn't help but praise his step-son. He may technically not be his step-son yet, but he was the closest thing Killian had to one (yet), and that made him proud, considering the young man Henry had grown up to be. Glaring at the vial, he curiously asked, "So what exactly does this powder do?"

"From what I could gather when I was being told about it, it allows the wielder to re-open any portal that had previously been opened for a period of time."

Shocked beyond belief that Rumpelstiltskin had this is his shop, Killian shouted, "He had this in his stores the whole time?! He never once thought that he could use it to bring us all back to the Enchanted Forest at any point in time?!"

Trying to calm him down, Belle replied, "I honestly had no idea that this existed until shortly before…" she stopped knowing going down that particular memory lane would not be good for either of them.

"But you still didn't mention it to anyone later on."

"That's because we are happy here!" she exclaimed. She was right: they were all happy here. As much as everyone wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest at first, the town of Storybrooke was home now.

"Right you are, dear. Right you are. But it could come in handy later on in case we do have to get back to the Enchanted Forest for any reason."

Reading him like one of her many books, she sighed, "You miss the Jolly, don't you?"

"There are days, but if it was between Emma and the Jolly, I would give my ship up again and again." Killan truly meant it. "Thank you very much for this, Belle." He was about to rush out, when she called out:

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

Glancing over his leather-clad shoulder, he responded, "Oh, you think so?"

"I do. I know more about the properties of such powders and how they are used, and I think I could help you on your journey. Plus, in order to use magical powders, you must believe that that they will work, if the wielder isn't necessarily magically inclined."

Killian had to admit: he was impressed. "A scholar, a pirate, and warrior and witch: Is there anything you can't do, dear Bell?"

"If she puts her mind to it, a woman can be anything," Belle said matter-of-factly.

"Wise words, indeed. Now, let our journey begin."

The portal door was still in the exact place that they had left it all those months ago. The massive, ornate blue and brown carving stood out of place in the empty room. Killian and Belle just could not help but stare at it for a time and admire its grandeur.

Belle was the first to break the silence. "You ready for this?"

Without glancing over to his side, he replied, "Absolutely. What's life without a little adventure?"

"I'd say you've had plenty of adventure, Captain."

"There is no such thing, dear." He didn't see it, but Belle rolled her eyes at her companion's comment.

Removing the vial from his jacket pocket, he handed it over to Belle. "I will have the lady do the honors."

Nodding her head, she took the vial out of his hand. Belle then opened the door to the portal, but because said portal was currently inactive, all she saw was the remainder of the room. Pouring a nickel-size amount of powder in her hand, she squeezed his fist tight while closing her eyes. Killian noticed that she was also mouthing words, but could not hear anything come out of her mouth. Belle then suddenly opened her eyes, and threw the powder onto the door frame. It only took a few seconds before the space in between the frame became an idyllic scene, filled with fluffy white clouds over towering mountains, and rolling hills in between the high peaks. And off in the distance, right by the water, they could see a village and a castle that rested right next to it.

"Arendelle…" Killian said in awe.

"It's like something out of a story book."

Killian raised his eyebrow and looked at Belle with his "Did you really just say that?" face.

"Point taken, Captain." Placing the vial into her jeans pocket, she looked back up Killian. "Ready?"

Nodding, he took Belle's hand, and together, they crossed into Arendelle.

It was quiet; peacefully quiet. That was what both Belle and Killian first noticed about Arendelle. Well, it was quiet until they heard the sound of galloping in the distance. Shading their eyes due to the brightness of the sun, they noticed about ten men on horseback making their way to the area they were standing. As they drew nearer, they appeared to all be wearing a uniform.

Killian leaned over to Belle to say, "They must be a part of the queen's guard."

"It definitely looks that way."

Upon reaching Belle and Killian, and noticing the rippling portal behind them, the man who appeared to be in charge greeted them. "I am Captain Rolf of the Royal Guard of Arendelle. Who are you, who cross into our land?"

"I am Killian Jones, and this is Belle French," Killian answered. "We come to seek the audience of Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

A confused look passed over Rolf's face. "If you are looking for an audience with the queen, then you would be seeking such with Queen Anna."

Now it was Belle and Killian's turn to look confused. "Anna?"

"Queen Anna," Rolf answered back, emphasizing the word 'queen.' "When their majesties returned from their time in the town known as Storybrooke, they were wed. That same day, Elsa vacated the throne. Arendelle is now seen over by Queen Anna and King Kristoff."

They very idea of Kristoff being a king, even though they had only met briefly, had Killian desperately holding in a laugh. "Well, if that's the case, if there any way that Queen Anna would allow us an audience with her sister?"

"Are the two of you from Storybrooke?" Both Bell and Killian nodded. "Their majesties would be honored to have visitors from a realm they spoke of so highly. Please, accompany one of my men on horseback, both of you."

Killian and Belle both climbed onto a horse that housed one of Rolf's men. Killian felt a little awkward having to hold on to another man for support, but Rolf assured him that the ride to the castle was a short one. Sure enough, within about 15 minutes they were at the castle doors.

Rolf led Killian and Belle into the foyer, which was massive to say the least. Ornate patterns on marble floors; bright turquoise and salmon lined the walls. Both Killian and Emma stood in the same spot, just staring at every detail. They were so out of it that neither of them noticed that Rolf had said they could adjourn to the throne room until he cleared his throat so loud that it echoed off the walls.

Scurrying to follow Rolf, the two Storybrooke residents made their way into the throne room. Well, they made it to the entrance, before Killian was bowled down by tiny red-headed lass in a tiara.

"Killian! Oh my god! What are you doing here?! Not that I'm not glad to see you, it's just that I didn't think we'd ever see you again, and I'm just so excited you're here!" Killian noticed that Anna said that with only one intake of breath.

Approaching from behind, also with a very masculine crown, was his majesty. "Anna! You know you can't just go knocking people down with hugs anymore!"

Looking over her shoulder, she sighed, "I know, Kristoff. I just got so excited!"

Picking Anna and then Killian up off the ground, and then putting his arm around his queen, Kristoff said as he placed a kiss to her temple, "And that's one of the things I love about you." He then turned his attention to Killian and Belle. "Fancy seeing you guys here! What can we do for you?"

"Well, actually, it's more of what Elsa could do for us."

Clearly seeing the disappointment in the eyes of the king and queen, Belle interjected, "But I'm sure their majesties could be of some help as well, Killian. Am I right?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, earning a beaming look from Anna, and a more approving look from Belle.

"Yay! So what exactly are we helping with?"

Killian relayed the events of the past few days: asking Henry permission to marry his mother, then asking her parents, and finally entire story of the treasure hunt—with some help from Belle—up until the moment he proposed. He also told them his reasoning for coming to see Elsa, and his surprised at seeing that the two of them were royalty. By the end of the story, Anna was in tears.

"You guys are adorable! I know she would love to be a part of the wedding! Oh god, I just love weddings!"

"What about a wedding?" A voice from the hallway caught everyone's attention.

Elsa, with her hair braided and twisted on the top of her head, and dressed and black, long-sleeved gown with stitched patterns adorning the bodice, appeared from behind Belle and Killian. Seeing him in front of her was quite a shock, to say the least. "Killian?"

"Lady Elsa, how lovely to see you again," Killian said, as he bowed.

"You, too. And you as well, Belle," she said as she turned to hug her.

"What on earth are you two doing here?! And how are you both here?"

"First I think we should start with the why," Belle said.

Staring at the former queen, Killian smirked and said, "How do you feel about engagement parties?"

_A/N: I know, I'm awful for leaving it like that. But hey, I have to keep ya'll coming back, don't I? Next chapter we will see the engagement party. Thanks again for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for being so patient and waiting for this update. We finally get to see the engagement party. How will Emma react to Killian's surprise? Read to find out!_

While Killian and Belle were visiting Arendelle—unbeknownst to the rest of the town—Emma, Mary-Margaret, Ruby and Granny gathered at the diner to discuss the details of the engagement party. It was only a couple of days away, and they needed to make sure everything was perfect. At least, Mary-Margaret needed to make sure. Since she and David never got the chance to send Emma to any sort of social event in the Enchanted Forest (ball or masquerade, croquet match, etc.), this was the first big celebration that she would be able to plan for her daughter, and she expected everything to go according to plan.

Emma could have been happy with just grilled cheese and onion rings for everyone—she was never used to such fancy affairs. But she knew how much this meant to her mother, so she listened to Mary-Margaret spout off all of these ideas for the party. By the time she mentioned the words "ice sculpture," Emma knew she needed to speak up.

"Ok, Mom. I think an ice sculpture is going a little overboard, don't you think? I mean, there's only so much room in here!"

"I'm going to have to side with Emma on this one, Mary-Margaret. That would definitely take up a lot of room," Ruby said, siding with the bride-to-be.

"Plus, they are super tacky," Granny added.

"They are not tacky! David and I had one at our wedding. It was gorgeous, and not the least bit tacky."

Trying to calm her mother down, Emma reached out to rub her shoulder. "I'm sure it was gorgeous, but you have to remember that this isn't the Enchanted Forest; it's Storybrooke. Things can be toned down a little. I don't mind it being toned down."

"Is it so wrong that I just wanted this party to be perfect?" Emma could tell her mother was trying, but failing, to hold back tears as she spoke barely above a whisper. She lifted her hand to Emma's cheek and said, "You're my only daughter, and I have every right to want the best for you."

"You're right. But I'm going to have to draw the line at an ice sculpture."

Honoring her daughter's wishes, she conceded. "Ok, we don't have to have one." Emma, Ruby and Granny all looked at each other, exchanging glances of relief. "But what about a string quartet? That's nice and romantic!" Groaning, the other three knew that the night was not going to be over as quickly as they had hoped.

Emma had been at Granny's for four hours with her mother, Ruby, and Granny. By the time the clock struck 11pm, she was in dire need of some sleep. She gave as much of her input as possible, since it was her and Killian's party after all, but in the end, she was happy that she chose to let the other ladies hammer out all the details. She knew Ruby and Granny would be able to reign her mother back on the more outlandish ideas (she still wouldn't let the idea of a string quartet go), but if they couldn't handle it, she could always call David and have him talk some sense into Mary-Margaret.

Emma was about to open the door to her and Killian's apartment when she found a note under her doormat."This better not be the start of another treasure hunt…" Emma thought. She knew it was his handwriting to the moment she opened it.

_My Dearest Swan, _

_ As you may have noticed, I am not at home. In fact, I am on my own treasure hunt, in which I plan on procuring the most precious gift for you for our engagement party. I am not sure as to when I will return, but fear not, my darling, that I will be back for the occasion. Yes, I know that I did not have to get you a gift, but I could not let this opportunity pass me by. I know this letter seems cryptic, but all will reveal itself at the appropriate time. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face whilst we celebrate our impending union. _

_ Yours till the end of the world, or time, _

_ KJ_

"Going on adventures without me? That's not like you…" Emma said as she grasped the note in her hand. "What are you up to, old man?"

It was Saturday evening, the night of the engagement party; Emma hadn't seen or heard from Killian in two days. She began pacing in the living room of their apartment due to her anxiety about his whereabouts. Obviously the note told her that he was off procuring a gift for her, but the fact that he wasn't answering his phone made her nervous. He always answered when she called, even if it was at the most inconvenient time. Her worry was getting to her, and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself.

Ruby's voice from her couch forced Emma out of her panicked state. "Emma, everything is going to be fine. He told you he would be back. When has ever given you a reason not to trust him?" Emma only raised her eyebrow at her friend. Ruby knew that Zelena cursing his lips and him not telling Emma was just so he could try and protect her and Henry, but Emma still saw it as lying, even though on multiple occasions, Ruby told her that not telling her is not the same as lying. "Are we going to go over this again?"

Emma sighed, knowing this conversation is one that Ruby always ended up winning, even though the situation bothered her, but not as much now as it did then. "If you put it that way, he never has." "So why in the world would you doubt him now?" Ruby stated, with a big toothy grin. "It's simple: you can't." Ruby jumped up to her feet and stood right in front of Emma. "Now, stop worrying, and let's start getting you ready, missy."

Ruby had insisted that Emma wear the blush pink dress, even though Ruby had not known the significance of it until Emma told her that it was the dress that she wore when she and Killian had their first date. That bit of information had Ruby in tears as she inquired about how she styled her hair for that night, so that Ruby could recreate her whole first date ensemble.

Wearing a sensible (for Ruby) red dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and a matching ponytail, the ladies made their way to the diner for the celebration.

It seemed as if the entire town of Storybrooke was gathered at Granny's for the occasion. People she hadn't seen in what seemed like ages like Victor, Tink, and even Aurora and Phillip, came out to congratulate the bride-to-be. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the groom. Emma stood in the back of the diner by the dart board, where they had set up a table filled with tiny finger sandwiches, cookies, punch, and of course, onions rings (it was the one detail Emma would not budge on).

Running her hands over her dress was a nervous tick, one that Mary-Margaret pointed out every time she noticed her daughter begin to mess with the fabric. "Honestly, Emma. You're going to wrinkle your dress. Do you want Killian to see you in a wrinkly dress?"

"Mom, Killian honestly doesn't care what I wear. Hell I could've came here naked and he still would've been happy."

"Why, Emma? Why did you have to say that?" David began pinching the bridge of his nose, as if trying to get the image of his little girl naked with her fiancé out of his mind.

"Sorry, Dad. Just trying to make a point."

"Well, could you make a point without trying to scar me for life? And Killian and I were getting along so well…"

"Did somebody call my name?"

She heard his voice out of nowhere, and it immediately drew her attention to the doorway. There stood her own prince charming, dressed as he had on their first date: leather vest over a black long-sleeved collared shirt; tight, black slacks; black leather loafers; and, of course, his now favorite leather jacket. The only thing that wasn't the same as their first date was that he had his hook, but he knew that she loved him no matter he had on his left wrist.

He began walking toward her, his grin growing with every step her took. When he finally reached Emma, he hugged her with his entire being. He then loosed his grip on her back so that she could look up at him. Killian lowered his lips to his betrothed, and the entire diner cheered, whistled and cat-called. As their lips parted, she looked up into his unworldly blue eyes and said, "Howdy, stranger."

"Howdy, yourself, love."

"Where in the hell have you been?" she said, keeping the smile on her face, but making sure Killian knew she was clearly perturbed by his long absence.

"I was away."

The smile on her face morphed into a scowl. "Seriously? Almost three days of not being able to talk to you, not knowing if you were hurt, or worse, and all I get is, 'I was away?'"

"Calm down, love. Please. I needed to find you the best engagement gift I could think of, and with Belle's help, I was able to find it."

"Belle? You took Belle on this little adventure of yours?"

Trying to calm his fiancé down, Killian said, "I needed her help, love."

Behind her, she saw Belle not so subtly trying to get out of the line of fire. Turning to face her, Emma said, "So what exactly did Killian rope you into doing, Belle?"

Smiling, she said, "Oh, let's just say that it involved a little bit of magic."

Emma was clearly not going to get a straight answer out of Belle, so she turned back to Killian. "Am I ever going to find out what this mysterious gift is?" Killian didn't answer her directly; he began to walk back towards the door. Curious, Emma followed, her parents, Ruby and Granny behind them.

As she walked outside to the main road of Storybrooke, she noticed something odd: a small snowman was in the middle of the street. The town hadn't gotten any measurable snowfall for weeks, so how in the world could a snowman be in the road? Emma's confused thoughts cleared up as she noticed a figure on the other side of the road emerge from between the alleyway. No one could mistake who it was in the dark; the braided, white-blonde hair glowed in the moonlight.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she would never see her friend again. "Elsa?"

"Emma!"

Both women ran towards each other and came together in a crashing hug. Emma was in such a state of shock, she didn't think she would even be able to articulate any coherent sentence at that moment. Thank goodness she didn't have to, because Elsa was the first to speak. "You're wearing the dress from your first date, the corset dress."

"You remembered," Emma said, more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I did! You were glowing that night, just like you are now. But you have always had that air about you where Killian was concerned."

The mention of Killian's name made her look up to the diner, as the whole of Storybrooke witnessed the reunion of friends. Killian was right there, in front of them all. Walking towards him with Elsa by her side, she couldn't believe that he went through all this trouble just to make sure she had Elsa here to join in the celebration. She planted the biggest kiss on his lips, sucking all the air out of his lungs with the force of it.

When her lips finally released his, he had to breathe before he could speak. "I take it you approve of my present?"

"How in the hell did you get her here?"

It was Belle's turn to speak. Stepping out from behind Killian, she explained, "I have held on to some things of Rumple's for a while, and luckily, we had a powder that could re-open a portal, and it allowed us to go to Arendelle and back."

Looking back to her fiancé, she said, "And you wanted this so badly for me, you resorted to using magic that one belonged to your sworn enemy?"

"It was that or asking Regina, and I'm not sure how that would have gone down."

"I would've loved to have seen you grovel, that's for sure," Regina quipped.

"Of that I have no doubt," Emma shouted over her shoulder. "I seriously still can't believe you did this."

Taking her left hand, the one that help the symbol of their love, he proclaimed, "I would do anything for you."

"I believe you."

Their romantic moment was cut short by an excited squeal. "Oh my god, this place is adorable! Can you honestly believe how cute this is?"

"Yes, dear, I can. But it's not as cute as you."

Then Emma heard her father from the crowd behind her. "Anna! Kristoff!"

"David! How are you? Isn't this so exciting? You're only daughter getting married! I hope you like Killian as much as we do, because we sure like him a lot. He went through all that trouble for Emma; it's so romantic," Anna seemed to say in one breath.

David and Mary-Margaret finally made their way through the crowd of people and embraced Anna and Kristoff. "So how's Arendelle?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well, it's much better with Hans and his brothers out of the picture, that's for sure."

"You had a lot to do with that, Your Majesty," Elsa said behind him.

Curious, and surprised, David said, "'Your Majesty?' Is there something you'd like to tell us Kristoff?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Kristoff was about to tell David the story on how he and Anna became king and queen when Anna jumped it, "Guys! We can talk more later! Right now, this is about Emma and Killian! Oh how I love weddings!" Elsa laughed at her sister; she had so much mirth and youthful spirit still, especially for someone who was a queen. Emma came up beside her as she looked on at Anna, Kristoff, and her parents. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"So are we, Emma. I'm so glad Killian was able to get to us."

"Can I ask you something?" Emma kept rubbing her hands over her dress; her tick from earlier in the evening had come back.

Sensing how nervous Emma was, Elsa asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is, I was just curious…" Emma looked right at Elsa, and finally said, "Would you be my maid of honor?"

It took everything in Elsa's power to not cry on the spot. Instead, tiny snowflakes began to flutter around her; she definitely wore her emotions on her sleeve. "Emma, nothing would make me happier." The two friends shared yet another strong embrace. They were hugging for so long that they did not hear Killian approach from behind. "With the amount of time you're spending with my intended, should I be jealous, Lady Elsa?"

"Killian, I am in no way a match for that sly pirate charm," Elsa retorted sarcastically.

"Don't you forget it, love," he said as he hit her with one of his signature winks.

Before Elsa could walk away to mingle with the crowd, Emma requested a favor from her friend, which she relayed to her by whispering in her ear. Once she finished asking, Elsa nodded, and left the couple alone.

"What were you two on about just now?"

"Oh, just a little something that I think Mom might get a kick out of…"

Just as the words died on her mouth, she felt a chill caress her face. Emma and Killian stared at the ribbon of ice that emanated from Elsa's fingertips. As it settled over the street, it began to form a shape out of millions of ice crystals that stemmed from Elsa's magic. When it faded away, there stood in the road human-sized ice sculpture of a swan. But this just wasn't any swan: this swan had a necklace on it, and on that necklace was a hook.

Killian saw the design, and spun around to face his future wife. "A pirate swan? Are you hinting at something, love?"

"You always told me I had a little pirate in me," she said as she winked.

"Aye, that I have," he said as he kissed his intended passionately and fervently. Their kiss was cut short by the excited yell of Mary-Margaret. "Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful, and not at all tacky!" The second half of that statement was meant to be yelled in the direction of Emma, Ruby and Granny.

"Come on everyone, back inside. Drinks are on me tonight," the father-of-the-bride shouted. That got everyone's attention; soon, everyone was filing back into the diner. Eventually the whole town was back inside, except Emma and Killian.

"Thank you for bringing Elsa here. I actually asked her to be my maid-of-honor."

"That's brilliant, love! I had a feeling you would, but all the same, I'm happy you were able to ask her."

"Have you picked out a best man?"

"Aye, I have. And he has consented."

"Who is it?"

Killian paused before answering, "Henry."

Emma couldn't hold back the tears.


End file.
